Hetalia fiction
by GermanyLover1675
Summary: I'm not the best at summarys...so you'll have to read it for yourself


**Germany's POV**

I woke up to Italy's non-stop chatter. _'Great, more training with... THAT!' _I thought. I got out of bed. "Italy…shut up… please." I grumbled. "Good morning Germany! Do we have to do training, never mind I know you are going to say yes… then what are we doing in training today, please tell me we aren't running around the island again…" Italy rambled on, but by now, I had learned to deal with it. I changed into my pristine uniform, cleanly pressed and all, much unlike Italy's, which has pasta stains on it and is rarely washed. I walked quietly but quickly to Japan's door and knocked, "Come in…" I could barely hear him, but then again he's always like that. "You're up, I would have thought you would be at the beach by now." I said. "Then I would have to deal with Italy." He raised an eyebrow at me like…_duh._ "Oh…training starts in thirty minutes." I stated and left. I went to the fridge and pulled out my stash of potatoes and sausage. _'Since Italy thinks my potatoes are so slimy, let's see what he thinks of them fried.'_ I thought. I can fry pretty well, I'm not claiming bragging rights for the best potatoes… but they are great. I started the gas stove and felt the heat already. I took out a pan, greased it, and threw already chopped potatoes onto it. _Ssssssss. _ It sizzled. I took out salt, pepper, and ripe onions. I chopped the onions and threw them in with the potatoes. I poured a bit of salt and put it away. I started pouring the pepper when I realized the grinder was almost out of pepper. I refilled it and barely touched the grinder when it went madly out of control and wouldn't stop grinding. 'Gah!" I yelled when I finally got it to stop. _'Spicy never hurt I guess…' _ I put the still sizzling potatoes onto three plates. _'I'm forgetting something… the sausage!' _I looked at the grandfather clock, not enough time if I want training to start when it should. I took the not hot burner off of its fire pit and started the stove again. I skewered the sausage and held it over the fire. It was done in minutes. I cut the sausages into three pieces and put them with the already cooling potatoes. "Breakfast!" I boomed. "Awww, not slimy potatoes again!" He whined. "Just eat." I said defensively. He grabbed a plate and sat down. "Well… they don't smell toxic…" He stabbed a potato with his fork and lifted it to his mouth. I watched in anticipation. He looked at me like _'If I die…I blame you.' _He popped it into his mouth. "Well?" I asked impatiently. "It's really…really…really…" He cut off and chugged the whole water pitcher. "SPICY!" He said after gasping for air. _'The pepper…' _I thought. _'Woops, I guess spicy does hurt.' _Well eat your sausage." I told him. "I'm um…not hungry anymore." He said and pushed his plate away timidly. I pushed it back at him. "Eat." I said. He pushed it back. "No…" He said. I pushed it back, _'This is getting annoying.' _I thought. He pushed it back one more time. I pushed it back forcefully. "EAT!" I yelled. He picked up his fork, stabbing himself and dropping it twice in the process. He stabbed the sausage and stuffed it into his mouth. "Good…where's Japan?" I said. _'It's his fault if he's late' _I thought. "Come on Italy, it's time for training." "Awwwwwghe…" He mumbled through a mouthful. I walked to the beach, basically dragging Italy. "Push-ups, Fifty." I said, I figured I would go easy on Italy for some reason. "What? Fifty?" Italy looked at me like I was crazy. "Fine sixty." I said. Italy's mouth dropped open. "Si…xt…y?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine one hundred but that's as high as I'm going today!" I dropped to the ground. _**1…2…3…4…5…6….**_ninety-four push-ups later I looked at Italy who was sweating like crazy and gasping for breath. "How many did you do?" I asked him. "…Four!" He stated like it was some kind of record. "ONLY FOUR? I looked at the scrawny arms of Italy and sighed. "We're going running." "NOOOO! Let's take a break!" He whined. "We've only just begun Italy…" I said. "Awww…" He whimpered. "Go change" I said and he got up and walked slowly to the house. Thirteen minutes and 12 seconds later, Italy finally appeared. "ITALY!" I said shocked. "What?" He asked, looking bored. "Your pants?" I started laughing. "What about them?" Now he looked confused. "Where-Where are they!" I stuttered between fits of laughter. He looked down. "AAAAAH!" He yelled and ran back inside. I waited for an hour, no Italy. I went running, still no Italy._ 'Where is that sack of tomatoes?' _I thought on my way to the house. "ITALY!" I yelled. No answer. I went to his door. "Italy?" I asked. "Gah!" I yelled when something pulled me down. "Germany!" Italy whispered, letting me go. "What the he-" He clamped his hand over my mouth. "There's something in the house." He whispered. "Something?"

**End of POV**

**Japan's POV**

"Oh…Training starts in thirty minutes." Germany said and practically ran away. I sat up then fell back down. I cannot train today… my head is spinning, my voice is cracking, and if I have to listen to Italy talking…I will pass out. Germany will be upset with me, but I do not care. I closed my eyes to rest…just for a little bit.

30 minutes later…

"AAAH!" I yelled when something pulled me out of bed. I couldn't see it but I didn't think I would want to, I could tell it had hand-paws, and I could hear it breathing heavily. It sounded like a mix between a bear and a rhino. _'I am going to die today, I am going to die today' _I thought. "AAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled again when it bit into my leg. That is the last thing I remember before I passed out.

End of POV

Italy's POV

"Germany!" I whispered as I let him go. "What the he-"I forced my hand over his mouth. "There's something in the house!" I whispered again. He looked at me. "Some...THING?" "It's huge Germany. It has sharp claws and sharp teeth…and… and…I think it got Japan!" I was almost in tears now. "I'm scared Germany!" Now I was holding on to him for security. "Italy you have to get out of the house, find safety. I will find Japan." I looked up at him. He is taller than me, stronger than me, and could probably slay a dragon with his hands tied behind his back. "I don't want to leave you Germany!" I hugged him tighter. He sighed, got up and looked at me. "Help me move some things in front of the door." He said while closing and locking it. I walked over to my un-packed boxes and tried to pick up the heaviest one…I failed. Germany saw me, walked over and picked it up effortlessly. "I guess I should have trained harder…" I said. He chuckled. "What?" I asked him. "You…and your four push-ups…" He smirked at me. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I looked out the window and saw something move. "Germany!" I loudly whispered. "What?" He asked, still moving things. "It's out there…" I said quieter than before. He came over to the window and pulled a pistol out of his belt. "When did you-?" "Shh!" He opened the window slightly and pointed the gun. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. _**BANG!**_ I heard it and practically fell backwards. I opened one eye, then the other and looked outside. I saw the thing and blood (I think) pooling around it. I hugged Germany. "Are we safe?" I asked him. "Maybe." His face was still solemn. "I need to find Japan." He went over to the door and moved all of the stuff away from the door. He fast walked to Japan's door and opened it. "Italy…I found him!"

**End of POV**

**Germany's POV**

"Italy…I found him!" I yelled. I ran over to him. "Japan…Japan!" I whispered loudly. I let out sigh of relief as he opened his eyes. "What…happened…" He whispered, barely audible. "You-""JAPAN!" Italy screeched. "Oooh…" Japan closed his eyes again. "Japan, open your eyes!" "What happened…" He whispered again. "Something attacked you, mangled your leg and clawed your stomach. You're bleeding, badly." "Ooh...!" He moaned, closing his eyes again. "Japan, Open your eyes!" I commanded him sternly. He didn't move. I picked him up and carried him to my office. "Italy, bring that table over here." I said, looking at the long, sturdy table near the front door. It took some effort, but I got Japan laid out on the table. I ran and got wet cloths and a huge first aid kit. I ran back to my office. "You're gonna be OK Japan, just uh…um…""Italy, move." I said, and he obeyed. I took a wet cloth and put disinfectant on it. "This is going to hurt." I put it over the worst part of Japan's leg and held it there. "AAAAH!" he cried out. "I know Japan." I pulled out my sewing wire and needle. "I don't have anything to knock you out Japan… this is REALLY going to hurt." "Italy, put a wet cloth in his mouth" He hurried to do it. "AAAAAH!" he yelled again through the cloth as I poked the needle through Japan's skin. The rest of the surgery went like this. When I was finally done, my hands were covered in blood. "Is he okay?" Italy asked. "We will know tomorrow." I replied. "Is he going to die?" He asked again. _'This is getting annoying…!'_ "We will know tomorrow…" "When-""TOMORROW!" I yelled. "No eating until tomorrow?" He yelled. "What?" I asked. "I asked you when will dinner be ready and you yelled tomorrow…" He stated matter-of-factly. "How can you think of food at a time like this?" "I'm hungryyy!" He whined. "Make dinner yourself." "Awwww…" he complained and he walked away

**End of POV**


End file.
